


SurprisE!

by bstnschwnstgr



Category: Football RPF
Genre: !!!, Fluff, Gen, M/M, cris' birthday, fabio fox, i'm sorry you deserve better, this is so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bstnschwnstgr/pseuds/bstnschwnstgr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano woke up on his birthday with a lump of Fabio Fox sitting on his torso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SurprisE!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend Senni who have been so amazing at encouraging me to write and give me confidence to actually share my work. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

“Crissy!!!”

Cris woke up to a pair of tiny footsteps making booming noises around the house before it got louder and louder and he was brutally woken up from his dream by a weight jumping onto his torso, hugging the breath out of him.

“Bom Dia Cris!!”

As much as Cris wanted to ignore the all too excited voice and go back to bed, he can’t; because said noise is too adorable to ignore so he mustered all his strength and opened his eyes.

He was not prepared for this.

Surround his bed was a mountain of stuffed foxes which looked like they had been carefully arranged so that they are all cuddling him.  He also just realised that all the foxes had one thing in common, they were all wearing a colourful birthday hat, including the one sitting on him right now.

“Bueno di_s Foxy.” He then used his core strength to push himself up into a sitting position and give Fabio a huge hug.  Fabio squealed but excitedly returned the hug.

Once again, he’s wearing his fox ears headband and his little fox onesie.  A perfectly adorable little fox.

“feliz cumpleaños Cris!”

Cristiano laughed in surprise, feeling a surge of proud blooming inside his chest.  “Who taught you to say that foxy?” He then proceeded to blow a big raspberry against Fabio’s stomach, turning the latter into a squirming and giggling mess.

“Iker!! Iker did!”

Of course he did, Cris thought.

“Gracias darling, did you bake me a cake as well?”

Fabio just looked at his brother with a face that Cris knows so well.  “I’m three.”

Cris just held his stomach and laughed until he couldn’t breathe anymore while Fabio decided his brother is too much for him to handle in the morning so he left him and went to the kitchen to finish the cereal Iker prepared for him.

Oh yeah, Iker is here.

Cris decided he would spend his birthday morning with Fabio so he finally rolled out of bed and got ready for his day.  Oh and he needs to check his phone to see if his boyfriend had send him any birthday messages.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Fabio eating cereal with Leo the fox in his arms,

He’s growing up so fast, Cris thought.

“Feliz Cumpleaños Cristiano.”

Cris turned around in shock, what? How? What’s happening?

“Iker!” he exclaimed.

He quickly gathered his boyfriend into his arm, pressing millions of kisses along his neck and his cheeks and forehead and his lips. You get the point, everywhere basically.

“Surprise!”

“I’m assuming Fabio let you in then?”

“Well yes, but we’ve had that arranged for a month now.”

Cris looked at both of them shocked, did the two people who he loves the most kept a secret from him for a whole month?

“We’re awesome aren’t we foxy?”

Fabio just howled in response, too engross in Leo and his cereal.  He had now given up on feeding Leo his cereal and instead trying to eat them like a fox would do.

“Thank you for this Iker.”

“Anything for you Cris, and you know I’d do anything for Fabio.”

“I know.” Before he swooped in and pressed an overwhelming kiss on Iker’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my [tumblr](http://www.mnlnr.tumblr.com) here, I always accept prompts.  
> Thank you for reading! Every comment, kudos and bookmark and even hit is appreciated.


End file.
